Medical valving devices typically valve fluids injected into and withdrawn from a patient. One principle function of a medical valve is to maintain a sealed port to the patient's vasculature. More specifically, a valve provides vascular access without requiring the patient's skin to be repeatedly pierced by a needle. Moreover, many types of medical valves are constructed to withstand a range of back-pressures produced by a patient's blood pressure, thus minimizing blood loss resulting from fluid injections or withdrawals.
The fluid control function of a valve typically is performed by a valve element contained within two or more connected housing portions. By way of example, one such medical valve is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,039,302 entitled, “SWABBABLE LUER-ACTIVATED VALVE,” the disclosure of which is incorporated herein, in its entirety, by reference. The valve in that patent includes two housing portions that are ultrasonically welded together. The coupled housing portions together form an interior that contains a valve element for controlling fluid flow.
Ultrasonic welding the two housing portions, however, takes a relatively long time in the valve assembly process. Moreover, ultrasonic welding requires relatively complex and expensive capital equipment.